


Rhyme Or Reason

by TheNobodyofaSOLDIER



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Injury, Insomnia, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sexual Tension, Yandere, doctor character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 05:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30067098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER/pseuds/TheNobodyofaSOLDIER
Summary: One shots for "Dramatical Murder!"
Relationships: Clear (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Koujaku (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Noiz (DRAMAtical Murder)/Reader, Seragaki Aoba/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Rhythm N' Blues

[Aoba x Insomniac!Reader]

(www.youtube.com/watch?v=wjKnOA… Please listen while you read!)

It was playing again, that same melancholy tune. Though despite the sorrowful aura, the melody still floated into your room, into your head, carrying you into a state of peace.

For the past few nights in a row, Aoba played this song on repeat. He played it over and over until he too flew away into the land of his dreams. Strangely enough, it calmed you when you were so used to tossing and turning, heart pounding, forehead sweating, your body battling over what extreme temperature it wanted to be.

Until you heard that song.

He told you that he once heard it on the radio in his shop. He was always discovering songs that he grew addicted to, so all you did was laugh and shrug it off. It ranged from so many different genres but mostly electronic, that being his favorite. If you had a coin for every headache you received from those pounding club beats, you would be the richest living thing alive.

But, thus one was different. It was quiet yet still possessed enough energy for one to move to. It was forlorn but still brought a smile to your face.

And when he listened to it at night, you could drown out the voices screaming and shouted in your head, and finally drift away.

Tonight felt different however. The anxiety still lingered. Your head still spun, and your chest felt heavy, like an anvil weighed it down.

Licking your dried lips, you swung your legs around, taking one of your blankets with you. As it dragged across the floor, you sauntered up to the screen between yours and Aoba’s room. Biting your lip, you pushed it open. The lights still illuminated the room, one lamp at his bedside flickering just a bit. There he lay, curled, pressing his headphones to his ear. Every tiny muscle in his face relaxed. You noted his chest slowly expand and contract indicating a state of complete peace.

To say the least, you were quite envious.

However, his state of relaxation was not deep enough for him to ignore your soft patters. His golden eyes fluttered open. He paused a moment as he gazed at you a moment, eyes clouded as he mind snapped from his trance. With a yawn, he slowly pulled himself from his spot and stretched his slim, long limbs.

“Hey, babe,” he half mumbled, rubbing his eyes and turning off his music. “Something wrong?”

You sighed a bit and shrugged your shoulders. “Can’t sleep.”

He frowned and tilted his head. “Something bothering you?”

You rolled your eyes, tightening the blanket around yourself. “My mind just won’t shut up.”

Face softened, and a smile tinted the corners of his cheeks. “Here,” and he patted the seat next to him.

Ah, his gentle smile always seemed to melt your troubles away even if it was only for a moment. You inhaled the scent of his mild cologne and natural smell as you pressed your side against his. Immediately draping an arm around your shoulder, he pulled you so close, you were certain no air could pass through. Little strands of his hair brushed against your cheek as it floated past his neck.

Eyes cast to the floor, he pressed his lips together. He was used to this happening now. You couldn’t even count the times he checked on you or you wandered into his room for comfort. You practically lived over here, much preferring the company of Aoba and his grandmother than the desolate cage your apartment had become. This little guest room had become yours, and they welcomed you with open arms.

Even still, sleep proved to be troublesome, but you at least had someone to turn to; the man of your dreams, no less.

Perhaps these feelings contributed to this insomnia; the butterflies in your chest, the tightening in your stomach, your shortness of breath, your body temperature rising and rising, beads of sweat rolling to your brow.

All because of him.

If only he knew...

And being this close to him, close enough to feel his, the tiny vibrations of his pulse, they slowly began to build again.

You swallowed hard then glanced up at him. “What was that song you were playing?”

“Hm?” his eyes lit up, and he turned to you.

“That song,” you repeated. Then, you reached for his headphones, tapping the smooth, cool ends. “It was really calming.”

“Oh, right!” taking it gently from your hands, he extended the ends as far as they were allowed. “You...wanna listen in? Might help you sleep.”

Hints of red filled the spots in your cheeks. Biting your lip, you nodded shyly. But, you were positive to have seen a little on his pale face. Taking you gently by the arm, he took you to the softness of his pillow and the warmth of his blankets, the happiest place you could possibly be. He pressed his cheek close to yours and slipped the headphones snuggly over both of your heads.

Then, he clicked the button.

And soon, the music swirled about you, filling your ears, its fingers reaching into the cases of your troubled mind.

Aoba watched you as the tension seemed to drift away. His hand rested gently on your arm, sensing those muscles loosen, feeling the warmth from your skin sinking into his fingertips.

And soon, your breathing was in sync with his, slow and deep.

He scanned your face, every feature, every line, the curve of your neck, the silkiness of your hair, the glow of your skin under the light. Just seeing you like this, it was no wonder he always was attracted to you. But, these routinely visits from you only made that attachment grow stronger and stronger until it drove him practically mad.

Perhaps these feelings contributed to his own insomnia; the butterflies in his chest, the tightening in his stomach, his shortness of breath, his body temperature rising and rising, beads of sweat rolling to his brow.

All because of you.

He always offered his bed to you when you were in distress, and when you fell asleep content at his side, he struggled and fought with these damn emotions until exhaustion dominated him and dragged him down again.

When he would finally gather the courage to tell you of these feelings, he still had yet to figure out.

But, here you lay, now asleep, all thanks to him and his music. With a small smile, he pulled you a little closer, just enough to sense your warm breath against his face, your warmth radiating off of you.

Until then, helping you sleep was the least he could do for you.

Then, at last, he drifted away along side you, listening to the delicate rhythms playing in his head.


	2. Oceanic Skies

[Clear x Depressed!Reader]

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b8c_A_EeVsY&spfreload=10 Please listen while you read!)

_~Yura, yuram yurameku,~_

_~Namino ma hi.~_

He was beautiful.

But, that was not the reason why you loved him.

His eyes, pools of soft gold, often gazed into the infinity above you, marveling at its majesty yet delicate and simple beauty. They sparkled with delight as a soft breeze moved the clouds across the light of the sun, as if venturing to some unknown, celestial destination. His pale skin radiated the gentle light of the moon. In fact, it was almost as if it captured that heavenly aura as it so glowed. His smile melted every trouble locked away into unknown depths within you, almost as if they had never been there in the first place. His silvery locks glistened in the light as if flecks of starlight dance within those strands of silk as you slid your fingers through them.

But, no, that was not why you loved him.

_~Kira, kira, kagayaku,~_

_~Koe wa tada yure kanata e to...~_

He was odd and clever.

But, that was not why you loved him.

To those around him, he was seen as a freak of nature, someone who never noticed the outside world, who refused to abide by society’s expectations and rules. He walked along the pavements and winding roads always clutching his transparent umbrella, concealing his face with masks. It separated himself from others. It was almost like a little bubble he formed for himself and cared not who scowled or sneered. He never noticed. He was too lost in his own, little world to even care.

Until he crossed paths with you.

Like most, you gazed at him with hints of wonder, confusion, maybe even a bit disturbed. Perhaps it was his mask and bizarre demeanor, but even then, you felt a little relief that someone managed to drag you away from your web of thoughts.

Then, he directed your attention to his forever fascination, the sky. 

“Does it not look like the ocean?” you remember him asking. 

You blinked for a moment or two. The thought processed within your troubled mind.

And then, the glass shattered. A new world was open unto you. 

And you found yourself lost in that oceanic sky.

“I never thought about it that way,” you half whispered.

No, even then, it was not why you loved him.

_~Yume miru kurage wa,~_

_~Uta utau yo...~_

He introduced to you a whole new world, a whole new way to perceive your world.

But, that was not why you loved him so.

The aching twists and knots inside your heart started to unravel.

“And look! The clouds are jellyfish, swimming around! See?”

You followed his finger pointing and a small gathering of these white, puffy, imaginary jellyfish. Their rounded shape and wicks around the edges resembled those creatures of the sea.

“Ah, you’re right,” you replied with a gentle smile. “How sweet.”

Suddenly, your space was invaded by him, his mask nearly touching your nose. You nearly yelped, but you managed catch it before it escaped your lips.

“Did you know that jellyfish are mostly made of water?” he more stated rather than asked.

Again, for a moment all you could do was blink.

“That’s right! They’re mostly made of water and protein! Isn’t that interesting?”

All you could do was produce an uncomfortable laugh.

Although his attention turned back to his mythical ocean, he stayed close to you.

“I’ve always wondered if jellyfish dream while they’re asleep,” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Your eyes followed the line of his features, from his white hair to the line of his mask, to the gloved fingers clutching his translucent device, one that remained glued to his fingers rain or shine. 

Whether it was his unique thoughts, sweet voice or warm demeanor, but you found yourself growing a quick attachment to him.

Perhaps even too quick for your own good. 

Instead of going down your everyday route, the same mundane routine you followed day in, day out, you followed him. You stayed at his side, listening to his whimsical ideas, his fantasies. He carried you away from your world of darkness into a wonderland only he could create. 

But, that was not why you loved him.

_~Yasashii umibe de nemu ru,~_

He stayed at your side. Not once did he leave your presence. He eased away your loneliness that you once that doomed you into a life of everlasting darkness.

But, that was not why you loved him.

Every night, you watched the ceiling fan swirl and swirl, counting the cycles above your head. Your mind was lost in the fog it created.

Just like the fan, it reeled...

And reeled...

And reeled.

Your heart twisted and ached, and your stomach clenched until you were certain that everything inside you would burn. 

You were sick of it.

You were sick of it all, the nights alone gazing up at nothing, listening to the little demons inside you, those quiet whispers that told you no hope resided, no light shown at the end of the tunnel.

Until, finally, you saw the flicker you so longed for.

A soft voice, the voice of an angel, entered what you thought was dreams. The melody permeated throughout your room, brushing away the horrendous feelings that haunted you like a breeze blowing away the storm.

When your eyes drifted to your window, you made out a figure, a familiar one.

Silvery locks reflecting the moon, dressed in white, the shape of an umbrella allowing the thin rays to travel through it. 

It was him.

Others might have snapped at him. Others might have called the police. Others might have throttled and beat him senseless.

But, once you heard his cheerful greeting, all reason floated away, and you found yourself planted at his side, inhaling his clean scent, listening to his ideas of whimsy.

And then, he sang for you. He told you that he wanted nothing more than to please someone with his song and hoped it would bring you at least a little happiness.

Though you never fully expressed it in words, it did more than just instantly ease you.

Every night. He visited you. He sang for you, lulled you into an ocean of dreams where you were carried away by their waves, those oceanic skies that first brought you together.

Nights together turned into days together, where he accompanied you on your daily adventures. 

And not once with him did you go into your little hole of darkness.

Because he was always there to fill it.

But, that was not why you loved him.

_~Yura yura yurameku hikari no tsubu.~_

_~Kira kira kagayaki.~_

So, why did you love him so much? 

Despite your only knowing each other for a short time, it felt as though you had been together for years, centuries, maybe even beyond that. Lacing your fingers together as you walked, laid together, sat together, fit so perfectly. It seemed so right, like it was never meant to be any other way.

He only showed his face to you, when no one else was around, like a little secret between you and you alone. Your lonely nights became wrapped in warm kisses, touches and lullabies, dreams full of falling stars, glowing seas, and even little angels resembling his favorite, marine creatures. 

Loyal and loving, he became your only friend, your lover, your guardian angel.

So, why did you love him so? What about him made you finally give your heart and soul over to this odd yet beautiful creature?

You glanced up at him as he once again lost himself in the flickering stars, the moonless night, the oceanic sky you dove in together to escape the troubles of his work. A smile rested on his lips, and his warm hand clasped yours even tighter.

I’m never leaving, he seemed to say with this simple gesture.

With a deep sigh, you rested your head against his shoulder, focusing on nothing else but him.

The truth of the matter was there was not just one thing that made you love him.

You loved everything, every little flaw, every quirk, every oddity, every word, every idea. You loved his delicate features, from his sparkling eyes to his smile. You loved his laugh. You loved his voice, both in conversation and in song. 

You loved his heart. You loved that he reached out to you, a wandering soul, a heart broken and tired, and pieced it back together. You loved his devotion and faithfulness, his willingness to sacrifice for you.

To put it simply,

You loved _him._

And you would do so for as long as you were allowed to take a breath.

You would love him as long as your heart would beat.

And you would love him even beyond that, as you two gripped hands, walking together in your oceanic skies, surrounded by your ethereal, companions, dancing within the waters.

_~Koe wa tada yure anata e to...~_


	3. Rescue

[Noiz x Injured!Reader]

“Ow, stop.”

“Well, don’t move so damn much.”

“You’re tying it too tight!”

“It wouldn’t be so uncomfortable if you didn’t move so much, dumbass.”

Once the gash across the palm of your hand was covered, Noiz carefully tied the ends snuggly. The stinging from the alcohol spread and burned throughout your fingers and even the base of your wrist.

At least I know it’s working, you simply told yourself, but you couldn’t stop your eye twitching from the pain.

“There, that should do it,” said he, rumpling his mess of blonde hair before he concealed it once more with his knitted hat.

“Last one?” you grumbled.

You stretched out the length of your arm. Tiny cuts and bruises adorned the once supple skin. Your joints knotted and ached. Your head was nothing more than a mess of fog and confusion.

But, you were here. You were alive.

“And this is why I hate those fucking gangs,” you half grumbled to yourself.

With a grunt, Noiz leaned back against the plush couch, lazily swiping the remote. “Whatever.”

You clicked your tongue. “So sympathetic.”

And once again, he just simply grunted.

But, you chuckled; a typical response from him.

“You’re so lovable,” you said with a smirk, practically draping yourself over his bony form.

“Hn, you lug,” once the entirety of your weight pressed him into the couch, the remote slipped from his fingers. “Get offa me.”

“Aw, come on,” you pinched his cheeks. hard enough to leave little, pink indentations behind.

“Stop.”

Cocking an eyebrow, you instead nestled your face in the crook of his neck. “What? You come in and rescue me? Don’t you think you deserve a little physical contact?”

With another grumble, he rolled onto his back, allowing you to sprawl across his chest, inhaling the bits of cologne and pizza. His usually hard face softened, and his long, bony fingers knotted in the delicate locks of your hair.

You closed your eyes and pressed your moistened lips against his. Before you could savor those warm, tingling sensations, he lightly bit your bottom lip. With a little gasp, you pulled away.

“Hey-!”

“You said physical contact, moron.”

“Oh, shut up,” you snickered, holding his face and crashing your mouth against his.

With a deep growl of approval, he latched his arms around you, sliding his tongue into your mouth. After a few moments of this heated lip locking, you mumbled,

“Pervert.”

“Tch, you’re the pervert.”

“Shut up.”

“Okay.”

“Wait, what?”

Before you could catch onto his actions, you were pinned to the couch, mouth silenced by yet another passionate kiss.

Some rescue this turned out to be, you thought before all cohesive thoughts were drowned by pleasure.


	4. Beast

[Yandere!Beast!Koujaku x Reader]

(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p3QMpozPvUQ Please listen while you read!)

_Gone..._

The man you once knew, the gentle, compassionate man you once loved, the positive spark that lead you from darkness, every last part of him,

was snuffed out.

Veins throbbed in his forehead. White teeth, baring, sharp and ravenous, glimmered in the dim light. 

Bloodshot eyes peered into yours. Flaming hair pooled over his shoulders. Every muscle in his body tensed as his nails dig into your wrists.

Escape diminished within the bars of the cell,

and the walls seemed to close in around you. 

“Kou...jaku,” your voice broke as smoldering breath came against your neck. 

Nothing more than a distorted growl came as your reply. 

_Gone..._

The Koujaku you once knew and loved had been eaten away, consumed by this beast of a figure. The intricate paint over his heated body colored every ripple, every indention of his skin. 

Even through your blurry, swollen eyes, you noted how beautiful it was.

_Simply beautiful..._

With a deep groan, he lowered himself to the crook of your neck, breathing heavily. Releasing his tongue between his teeth, the tip slowly grazed over the pulsating vein. You trembled violent at the contact, as if the muscle seared your skin.

But, even then, you could not ignore the jolts of pleasure shooting through you.

Beast or not, he was still Koujaku,

your Koujaku.

Consumed by madness or not, you still loved him,

and couldn’t imagine being without him.

Hot tears streaming down your face, you squeezed your eyes together, wrapping your arms about him, pulling him closer, urging him on.

Suddenly, he sunk his fangs into the tender flesh. A cry tore from your throat, and stinging and aches flowed through you. But, the longer he bit and suck, the more of your delicious, crimson fluid he lapped away.

Your head spun. The pain diminished, and all you could sense was his weight pressing you into the floor, the intensity of his skin radiating onto you.

You inhaled his musky scent, his hair brushed and tickled your skin. His grunts sent shivers down your spine.

He pulled away for a moment, breathing feathering your jaw. His growls rumbled against your chest. His fingers bruised your wrists, digging in further and further.

He was the beast,

and you were his prey.

You failed to care.

As long as you were with him, what did it matter?

And in the midst of the noises, you managed to make out one word:

_”Mine...”_


	5. Change

[Noiz x Anxious!Reader]

Again.

No, not again. 

You find yourself again, back pressed into the wall, knees curled to your chest, head buried and concealed in your hands. Matted and unkempt, your hair shields your face from the outside world. 

Shivers from an inner cold engulf your tired limbs. Your heart flutters weakly behind your chest, but you cannot find any rhyme or reason within your clouded mind for these sensations.

You just want to disappear from the world, from the rays of the morning light threatening to return you to a reality you so longed to ignore, their heated fingers of flames. Too scared are you to die, but too exhausted are you to continue on wandering in a fog of uncertainty. Each night as you crawl into the sanctuary of your bed, you pray out into the darkness for you to fall into a never ending sleep.

Fading away, sleeping forever, anything to relieve you of this clenching in your chest.

And just when the anxiety steals away your natural inclination to breathe or beat your heart from your confinements of your hollow chest, he is there, his musky scent filling your nostrils. The scratchy fibers of his glove and calloused fingertips encircle your hands. Jolting from your darkened trance, you gaze into eyes of cool green, soft pools of calm and serenity. You chest tightens again, but this time with waves of electricity just from the brushing of his fingers against your sensitive skin. As he kneels before you, the rough pads caress your skin as he sweeps away the veil of hair concealing your eyes full of exhaustion, hopelessness and sorrow. Without utter another word or emitting one sound, save for slow, deep breathes, he cups your face in the warmth of his hands and presses his forehead against yours. You cannot help but withhold a smile. You sense the strands of his golden hair tickling the tops of your cheeks, the moist heat from his nose feathering your mouth, the slight contact from the rims of his lips, tingling your own, the support of his palms, cradling your face.

 _I’ll always be here for you,_ he seems to say. 

You seen so many changes over this strained period of time, inside and out. You are pulled and tugged both by your inner turmoil to the natural changes of life.

But, one thing you can depend on, one thing you always place your hope in resided in this moment right here, basking in the soft light of morning.

He would always remain at your side. He would never leave you, both in your good times and bad.

And that is one thing you know will never change.


	6. Sweet Dreams

[Aoba x PTSD!Reader]

“I am going to destroy you.”

You quiver as the hands from the blackness pin you. The shadowy figures reach and claw at you, laughing as they do so. These demons have accompanied you all these years, these long exhausting years full of tears and sleepless nights, full of pain and anguish. 

_It’s never going to end...,_ you thought.

_It’s never going to end...._

You hope with each breath that it would be your last. You long that sleep you would drag you with it into eternal depths. 

The pain stinging your body, the chaos within, choking you strangling you, only grow stronger.

The shadows pin you to the ground, and all hopes of movement vanish in an instant. 

Then, you see eyes, a pair of golden eyes, glimmering in the darkness. A streak of blue, a pair of hands reaching out to you; for a moment, you feel the urge to scream claw at your throat.

“I am going to destroy this world holding you captive...”

The hands, cool and soothing to your skin, pull you into a warm embrace.

A familiar smell.

Soft locks gently brushing against your cheeks.

Warmth coursing through you, all radiating from his body.

Your dry, cracked lips part ever so slightly. Your voice trembling, his name rolls off your tongue:

“A-...Aoba?”

Suddenly, you perceive a earth shattering crack, loud, piercing. You find no strength to cry for help, the vibrations surging through you, almost crushing you from within.

A sudden stillness...

“It’s alright,” he whispers gently against the shell of your ear.

You gasp, eyes shooting wide open. Sweat beads across your brow, your neck. You sense cold air. You feel soft sheets swath you.

Aoba’s eyes are full of concern and worry as he grips your forearm. 

Then, he sighs with relief.

“You’re awake-”

“Aoba-!” you cling to him, pulling him against your body as close possible, as if everything, your life, your sanity, even the beating of your heart, depended on his presence. “I am so scared! They won’t leave me alone! I can’t-!”

“Hush,” he replies. He places a hand on the back of your head, lightly stroking your locks to contrast the firmness of his answer. “Listen to me.”

Silence.

Utter silence.

No laughter. No mocking.

The voices are quiet.

You hear Aoba’s slow breathing, your own rapid pace, his slow pulse, your own pounding.’

Did this mean...?

Are you finally...?

“You don’t have to be afraid anymore. You’re free.”

You are almost certain your heart stops for a moment. Tears burn your eyes, and your throat clenches. But, this time, a burden has lifted. Your heart, quivering with fear, now beats in time with his. 

All that pain, all that suffering, though leaving behind their scars, you finally feel you can release them, let them go once and for all.

And with him at your side, you know that flame of hope inside you will never die.

Still keeping him glued to your side, you pull him down back into the sheets, back into the pillow. He smiles faintly, locking you in his arms, assuring you of your safety. 

Finally, you feel the tension melt away. You breathe.

And you close your eyes.

As he slides his fingers through your tangled mess, he places a delicate kiss on your forehead. 

It has always been a struggle, waking up with you night after night, watching you suffer, seeing you in so much pain and agony. 

At last, he could set you free,

and you could dwell in peace.

Every bit of that struggle made it worth it just for this.

Before he drifts into the land of dreams with you, he whispers against your temple, a smile still resting on his lips,

“Sweet dreams.”

And for once in your life,

you could.


	7. Healing Touch

[Koujaku x Abused!Reader]

“Don’t cry, love.”

“I-I’m sorry; I just-”

“Shhh,” a large, calloused hand encircles a cheek of silken skin. “You did just fine. No need to worry.”

A numbing anxiety floods constricted veins. Violent memories circulate through the surface of a frazzled mind; unwanted touches, aggressive words, droplets of blood trickling down bruised skin.

Salted tears stream down flushed temples.

“Don’t worry so much, my dear,” he whispers tenderly with a smile.

“But, I hate to be thinking of this, especially...with you.”

“You can’t help it,” he assures. “Really, it doesn’t bother me.”

“These memories,” a whisper turns into broken sounds, trembling, constricting. “They just keep replying in my head. I-I hate it-”

Velvety lips melt against dry ones, midnight hair tickling the sensitive skin of his lover, sending various shivers, hot and cold, down the length of her spine. Fingertips encircle delicate shoulders as if to secure in place, as if to ground in reality, a soft touch, a healing touch. Whatever ache resided slowly diminish with each flutter of her heart.

Humming with approval, he pulls from her lips, lightly breathing against the hints of red left behind. Crimson eyes soften, and she loses herself in those galaxies of mystery.

“I promised I would take all of you in,” he murmurs against the skin below her ear. “Believe me, it’s all worth it.”

He pulls her close, fitting her to his body.

His words sink in; a deep breath, a smile.

“Thanks, Koujaku...”

Sometimes, a healing touch and kind words go farther than any manufactured medicine.


	8. Pain

[Injured!Noiz x Doctor!Reader]

A nip to the skin below your ear, curious hands sliding up the curve of your spine, and you release a quiet breath of air. Heated needles of pleasure surge through your loins at every caress, every every hitched sound. White shutters conceal illicit actions from the light of the outside world.

As well they should be...

Even you were ashamed of your actions,

yet you failed at stopping yourself.

“Noiz-Ah-!”

“Hold still.”

He hummed against your neck, pulling down the sleeve of your coat. Before you could protest, dry lips pressed into the skin of your shoulder. The further down his kisses ventured, the less you found yourself slowly surrendering.

For such a monotonous life you lead, it felt amazing to add some spice into the mix.

Who knew it would be so...wrong?

“Noiz,” you muttered. “I’m supposed to be changing your bandages...”

He simply grunted, pressing his hips into yours.

“Does it matter?” he whispered against the skin of your ear, hot breath brushing against it.

“But,” you licked your lips, shivering at the overwhelming tingles. “Aren’t you in any pain? Doesn’t it bother you?”

He pulled away and gently takes your chin between his fingers. Cool green eyes melded into yours, the intensity of his stare taking your breath away.

“Not in the slightest,” he murmured before he took your lips into another kiss.


End file.
